During the Snow Storm
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Marche and Ritz basically spend a day together at Marches due to a snow storm. Warning: written for fluff's sake. Chapter 2 up. It's about the few days that follow.
1. Chapter 1

Ritz has such pretty hair. It's a different kind of white than that of an old persons. It seems to be purer, like the freshly fallen snow in this town. I think she has a suspicion that she knows how I feel for her. I think she feels the same way back. Every now and then, I see her looking at me. She smiles but looks away when we make eye contact. I haven't talked to others about this feeling. I'm not sure if anyone understands these feelings at all. Plus, I am too embarrassed. I'm sure most people have noticed my behavior but asking for help would hurt my pride.

So long and beautiful her hair is. It's weird but it looks a lot better than when she was coloring it. I truly noticed how nice her hair was in the other world. Not that it was naturally pink, but it had this certain sheen to it that wasn't covered by the dye. Especially when it was moist like when the snow melted. And when it rained, her hair stuck to her face, giving her face a pretty pink frame. Heh that wasn't the only thing that got stuck. The way her clothes melted to her body. Yeah, I am a little perverted for noticing and making a mental note to remember that picture forever, but it was such a pretty picture.

Ah, something hit the back of my head. "Marche wake up. You've got that goofy grin on your face again." Mewt was leaning across the aisle grimacing at me. "You got to stop day dreaming, or you won't pass the class."

"I'm doing fine," I reply. "Besides, I've get good enough grades that I can relax a bit." Mewt groaned and looked back towards the teacher.

Man, that broke me out of my happy dream. I'm glad Ritz sits in front of me, so now I can stare at her hair during class. Hmm, I suppose I should pay a little attention as to not bomb the next test.

It's dark weather, like it's about to snow. Mewt and I are still going to wait for Ritz, though, for our daily chat and walk around the park. Mewt's scolding me for not paying attention in class.

"Gees, Marche when was the last time you paid attention to the whole class?" Mewt asks.

Leaning back on the bench and looking towards the cloudy sky, I answer, "Well now that I think about it, I have never paid full attention in a class. It's just too boring for my taste."

"You'll never make it when you grow up."

"Oh I will. I'll have too many people depending on me, my mother and Doned. I won't have a choice, but I don't have to worry about that yet."

Mewt slaps his forehead gently, "Well, whatever I need to go. I gotta help my dad with some stuff." He gave a nonchalant wave goodbye and started to walk away. Awkward, he's never skipped out before. I wonder what his dad really needs.

"Hey Marche." Holy crap. I jump onto the bench. Oh it was only Ritz, "Where's Mewt going?"

Trying to calm down, I answer, "He said his dad needed him. It's weird he waited all this time but knew today was your day to help out after school." We sat there mulling it over.

"Well no reason to not go right. Come on." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me away. Snow is starting to fall, and I can see it land on Ritz's hair.

"I don't think we should go for the walk." She turned to me in confusion,. "It's starting to snow, and we don't want to get sick. You can come over to my house, so we can talk in the warmth."

"A little snow never bothered you before?" Her arms are crossed, and I feel like she is looking through me.

Nervous, I look away from her eyes, "Well it doesn't look like it's going to be a little snow. I mean just look at the sky" Awkwardly laughing, I scratch my head and motion to the sky.

Shrugging she walks toward me, "Fine, but if you try anything…" I look to her to finish her sentence, but instead she jabs my arm. Groaning I grab my arm, and we begin to walk towards my house.

"Come on, do you really think I'd try anything?" I turn to look at her.

Surprisingly she grabs my arm and leans onto me, "Of course not." I look at her white hair confusingly. The snow is starting to fall faster, so I guess it's just to keep warm. Still though, I feel my face grow hot and my muscles tense. And I faintly hear, "It's a shame too." I look down at her and her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Did I really hear that or was it my imagination? I don't think I have ever been this confused before.

Cross-eyed and straining my neck, I stick out my tongue trying to catch snowflakes. Ritz starts laughing. Bringing my tongue back in, I look at her, as she looks up at me. "What? I'm just trying to catch snowflakes with my tongue."

"I know, but it still looks funny." Letting go she sticks her tongue out and begins to catch a few snowflakes.

Laughing, I say, "You're right. It does look kind of funny." After watching her catch a few snowflakes, I continue, "Hey, you're pretty good at it."

"Well I grew up with snow. The trick is to relax and not go after one flake. You strain too much." She stops and looks back at me. "It's getting colder. Come on, we need to hurry." So we begin running to my house, which wasn't much further. The wind is picking up, and it begins to show signs of a snow storm. This is weird, no one said anything this morning.

Entering my house, we take off our shoes, and I head for the fire place. Discovering no one was home, I decided to get more comfortable. Starting the fire, I say, "I hope mom and Doned are ok." Ritz sat next to me and didn't say anything. After warming up for a bit we take off our coats. I say, "Well I'm sure they'll be fine, so do you want to roast marshmallows? We always have a bag. Doned and I aren't used to the cold quite as well, so we have the fire on a lot."

She appears to think about it for a bit, "Sure. It's been a long time since I've done it myself." She smiles, and I get up. I go to the kitchen to get the bag and grab two straightened clothes hangars. Just as I enter the living area, the power gets knocked out, and the only light is coming from the fire.

Right afterwards, the phone rings, and I answer it, "Marche!" It's my mom.

"Mom!"

"I'm so glad you got home safely. Doned and I got stuck in the storm, and Cid was kind enough to let us stay here, at his house, till the storm blows over."

"I'm glad you're not driving in this. Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I know where everything is."

"Oh good, just stay inside and keep warm."

"Ok. I already started a fire. Don't worry, I'll be safe."

She takes a deep breathe, "Ok, just be careful around it."

"I promise."

"Good. I have to go, so don't do anything rash Marche."

Groaning, I answer, "Ok mom. Bye."

"Bye."

I give Ritz the bag of marshmallows and the pokers, "Here, I'm going to get some blankets for us. It's going to get cold really quickly." She nods. Looking at the covers, I notice a really large one. It could easily hold both of us in it. Quietly and hurriedly, I grab the others and stick them in my mom's closet and bring the one large one to the living area with me. "Looks like we are going to have to share this one. All the others are dirty."

Giving me a weird look, she says, "Lucky it's big enough for both of us."

With my face burning, I answer, "Yeah, what a coincidence." I set it down and sit next to Ritz. "It's not too cold yet so we can wait." We open the bag of marshmallows and begin to roast them. "You know what? It's been three years, and the only thing is that I still miss Montblanc."

"That one moogle you were always with?"

"Yeah. He was the first friend I had their. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have been sent to prison. I shudder to think what the bangaas would have done to me in there. I don't know why but just thought about him, and I miss him."

"I know what you mean. Shara, the viera Shara, helped me out too. She was the one who got me accustomed to the world and taught me to fight like a viera." There was a slight pause, "Are you glad you did it? I can't be mad because this is the real world. This is the way it should be."

"I wasn't sure when I did it, and I'm not sure now. All I know was that it was the right thing to do. That's what matters. The only thing I regret is about Doned." Staring at the fire, I bring in my second marshmallow. "I can't eat anymore."

Ritz nods, "Sorry shouldn't talk about regrets I suppose."

Shaking my head, "No, I like talking about that world. It gave us a goal." She questioningly looks at me. "We had everything, and now that it's gone we know what we want. I know what I want to strive for."

"What is that?"

Looking away I feel my heart beat quicken, "I think its starting to get colder. Come on." I pull the cover over me and open it for her to enter.

Covering ourselves in the blanket, she nudges me, "Don't change the subject. What's your goal here."

Stalling I tell her, "I'll tell you if you agree to tell me something you think the other world taught you that you wanted."

"Fine but not before you." Deciding what I should say to her, I begin to hesitate. "If you don't tell me soon then I won't tell you mine."

I blurted out, "I want to be strong. Strong enough to help others." I couldn't tell her about her. She gives a short laugh. "What? Something funny about that? I'm serious."

"You exist Marche. Just being yourself, you help others. You make a lot of people happy."

"That's something else too. I was so sure of myself back then. I would love to be that sure of myself again. It's hard to stand up, being so weak."

"Oh Marche." She hugs me from the side. Smiling, "You aren't weak. You help a lot of people, it's just there were more people to help in that world."

I grunt and say, "Maybe, but what about you?"

"Do I have to tell you two since you told me two?"

"Nah, go ahead and consider one free." Giggling she looks into the fire as she thinks about it. Shyly I stroke her hair a little bit. She only giggles more and hugs me tighter. Relieved I play with her hair a little more relaxed.

"Well one goal was to not see my mom sad in the morning anymore. When I told her I wanted to keep my hair white, she asked me why. Then I told her I'm glad my hair was white, and she smiled and gave me a hug. That was the last time she cried over my hair. They were tears of happiness." We let the moment of silence sit there, happily.

The moment passes, so I say, "That doesn't count because you reached the goal already." She pulls away from me.

"Hey that's not fair," She jabs me in my arm again, "But fine. I guess I can tell you another. I'll just tell myself it's cause you said two."

Laughing, I say, "Sure whatever." We sit there a little bit again. I toss another log into the fire.

"Oh I know, I realized I wanted to find someone strong, kind, and a strong sense of justice."

Snorting I say, "Good luck finding a guy like that."

Giggling, she says, "I think I'll be able to find at least one person." And she scooted closer to me. I grew hot, and so I stood up. "Where are you going?"

Thinking of something quickly, I say, "Checking the weather. Need to see if it looks like it's getting better." I walk over to the window and look out side to notice a layer of snow on the cars and the wind blowing fiercely. "Wow! It got worse." Shivering, I trot back to the blanket. "Looks like you're going to be here for a while."

She shrugged, "It's ok. I bet school will be cancelled tomorrow."

"I guess we don't have to worry about the homework then."

"We should do it to get out of the way." I start to whine, "Marche think about it. It will give us all of tomorrow off." That does sound like a good idea. Shrugging, I give in and get our book bags. And so for the next couple of hours we do that.

After four hours of problem solving and reading, I stretch and say, "Man, it's about time it's all done." I go check the window again. The street is completely covered with snow and it's still falling. Sighing, I make my way back to the fire. As I sit down, I toss another log into the fire. "Well, we can't do anything else." Ritz is laying down on the floor. "Want a pillow?" Nodding, she closes her eyes, and I rush to get the two from my bed. She thanks me as I throw it to her. Enjoying the moment, I got under the blanket next to her. It's nice being able to lie here next to her. It's probably better if I didn't say anything right now.

Looking at me, Ritz asks "Do you have anything to eat?" Now that I think about it, the last meal was at school.

"Let me check."

"I'll come with you. You shouldn't be in the cold for too long." We stood up together and walked to the kitchen.

"There is some canned tuna. I got a manual can opener." She made a face at tuna. "Here is some chips and pop tarts."

"Anything to drink?" Making our way to the fridge was awkward. The floor was cold, but we couldn't take big steps, but trying to go as fast as possible, we end up doing a weird waddle and finally make it to the fridge.

"There is some grape soda, that's your favorite right?"

"Yeah, go ahead and get me a can."

"Here you go, the last can." I give her the can and pull out an orange soda for me. Grape is my favorite too, but she doesn't need to know…yet. "Oh, here goes some frozen carrots."

"Get those." She taps my back.

"I already did. And some turkey. There is bread on the counter. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure." So I grab the turkey slices, and we waddle over to the bread. "Wait. Do you have mustard and mayonnaise?"

Sighing, I answer, "It's in the fridge." We waddle back to the fridge. "Anything else lettuce or tomatoes?"

"Are you going to use them?"

"Does it matter? I'm here."

"Oh fine then, get them." We go back to the sandwiches in the making and add the extra stuff.

"Hey I need to cut the tomato. Can you hold the blanket up around me?"

"Sure." She wraps her hands around my waist and grabs the blanket. Surprisingly it works, but now I'm tense. I can't rush or risk injury. I take a breathe, and I just try to enjoy it. Growing more comfortable with it, making the sandwiches became easier, so I slowed it down a bit. Enjoying the feeling of her soft body against mine, I have to snap myself back to reality. After finishing the sandwiches, I put the knife in the sink and return the condiments to the fridge. We get plates and two bags of chips and return to the fire. I tossed in another log, and we enjoy our little dinner. We set the plates aside and sit there a bit more.

I start to play with her hair again, and ask, "Do you know how to braid hair?"

Giving my a weird look she says, "Well sure I do. What kind of girl with long hair would I be if I didn't?"

"Can you teach me?"

Her voice sounds shocked, "Why?"

"I don't know. Well I've never seen you're hair braided."

"You don't like it like this?" She sounds a little hurt.

"No, I do. It's great. This just gives me a reason to play with your hair." I feel my face start burning again, so I look away.

Stammering she says, "Well sure I guess. Here, sit behind me." And she moved in front of me. "Grab three different sections as even as possible. Which hand has two sections?"

Looking at my hands, "Uh, the right."

"Okay. Take the most right and bring it over to the left. Than take the one that was the most left and put it over the first strand but under the last strand. Now bring the last strand over the second but under the first. Now repeat the second step by moving the first strand over then under. Got it?"

Awkwardly moving her hair and fumbling my hands around it was a little difficult at first. "I think so." As time goes by though it gets easier to do. "Ok I think I got it now. Mind if we start over now?"

"No, go ahead." Sitting there, I braid her hair as best I can, and she sits there patiently. Finally finished with my first real attempt, "Aha, done!"

"Do you have a hair band or something?"

"No, why?"

"I want to see how you did?"

I nervously chuckle, "Well it's not that good."

"That's not the point, it's your first time. I just want to see it."

"Well the lights aren't on, so you couldn't see it anyway."

"Humph. Fine then I'll just have you do it when the electricity is back."

"You know I bet it's getting kind of late. We should try to go to sleep. Do you want to sleep here, by the fire, or in my room on the bed?"

"If we sleep in your room, we should sleep in the same bed to keep warm."

"Agreed. I've done it plenty of times. Moogles are a great heat source."

"Vieras aren't that bad either."

"The only problem is that my bed is a twin."

"That's ok, we will just have to be close together." The fire, being so small, can be left behind.

On our way to the bed, I have to know for sure, "You mind if I ask what you think about me?"

"Not at all. I consider you to mostly have a strong sense of justice and you're one of the kindest people I know and that makes you strong to me."

Smirking to myself, I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, "Is that so?"

She grabbed my arms, "Yup."

She looked and Doned and my beds, "You know we could have used these two covers?"

"But then it would be more of a hassle to clean up. Now I just have to put this one blanket back." She lets the blanket drop, and we crawl into my bed. I struggle to get my socks off, and I take off my outer layers. I'm left in shorts and a t-shirt. She does the same thing, but is left in a short loose dress, and throws the other blanket on top of us. She faces away from me, and I rub her arm under the covers. "I'm glad you think so highly of me." She turned her hair with her eyes half open then turns back. I scoot my back up to the wall and pull her closer to me. She doesn't seem to care. I take a deep breathe and smell a faint scent of sakuras. I'll have to ask if that's her shampoo fragrant.

Notes: Heh, the next morning would be a funny scene eh. Especially is his mom came home. You can create your own sequel if you want to, because I probably won't. What did you think? I would like to know y'alls(you alls) opinion.


	2. After The Snowstorm

Sorry guys when I wrote this I didn't really feel like writing in 1st person so it's in 3rd….and past tense. Yea this isn't starting out well, but hopefully you like the story….but

(Additional Warning) I didn't plan for this, so I don't promise anything good. If it turns out decent, I'm luckier than I thought.

After the Snowstorm

The light gently filled the room. A light dim due to the mostly closed red curtains. The unusually large bundle on the bed twitched. The white hair spread across the green sheets. Curled up next to her, with his head laid on her chest, was Marche. Her methodic breathing helped him go to sleep. His blonde hair spilled onto Ritz, finding its way through the crevices of her clothes. Ritz was the first to awaken as her face was more exposed to the light. She looked around jerkily, surprised to be in a different room, before she remembered the night and what had happened. Her face grew red when she realized Marche was holding her and his face buried in her chest. She gently moved his arms from around her. As she sat up, Marche bundled up and rolled the other way. She tried to put her feet on the ground but retracted them quickly. The ground was cold, even though her feet were covered in socks. She held her breath and raced to the window on the other side of the room. Her feet gently padded across the wooden floor. It was hard to look outside. The window was frosted, but she could make out the roads and buildings were still covered in snow. There were signs of electricity. She looked at the clock and it was blinking 3:25. She didn't have anyway to see what time it really was so went and jumped back into the bed. She placed her head on Marche's back and slowly drifted back into sleep.

An hour later, a slam came from down stairs, and Marche's mother called out, "Marche! Where are you?" His eyelids slightly moved, but he didn't get up. The bundle of warmth behind him made the bed too comfortable to leave. His door opened and his mom stared at them. Her mouth opened slightly, here eyes narrowed, and she raised an eyebrow. "Marche Radiuju! You wake up this instant!" Her face flushed a bit, it's embarrassing enough to think of your son doing this, but to find him like this? He and Ritz got up and realized what it must have looked like. They sat up and Marche started sputtering, not being able to form any coherent words.

Ritz had to interject, "It's not what it looks like." She was holding the blanket to her chest and scooted her back to the headboard. Her thin pink dress was uncomfortably twisting around her body, making it look tighter than it really was.

Marche finally muttered a word, "Wait." Doned wheeled in behind their mom and smirked when he saw Ritz and Marche in terror with his mom looming over them. He barely kept from laughing aloud. Marche made his argument, "We only did this for warmth. She was over when the blizzard came and couldn't leave in the middle of it. So I had her stay here till it blew over. It took longer than we thought, and the electricity was out, and it was getting late. This was the most comfortable and warm option we had, and…"

"Stop." His mom put up her hand. "I get the point, but you could have told me she was over here." Her hands went to her hips. Ritz looked at Marche like he was stupid and crossed her arms. Doned couldn't help it and laughed.

"No matter what Marche, you'll never when an argument against anyone." Doned rolled his chair to the window and began looking outside. "You always do something wrong."

In a daze of exasperated stupidity, Marche asked for the time. It was twelve twenty as the clock blinked 4:37. Ritz muttered something about going home, and Mrs. Radiuju offered her a ride. Marche just looked at Doned in confusion, and Doned giggled some more. Ritz put on her winter clothes and walked out with Marche's mom.

Doned, after they left hearing distance, asked, "So how was it?" He rolled close to him.

Marche cocked his head to the side, "Was what?"

Doned wheeled back a bit, "You mean you didn't?"

"Of course not! You pervert."

"Heh heh. I knew it since three years ago, just don't let her go." He winked and rolled off laughing. Marche just smirked and held his forehead in a hand. Then he fixed his clock.

Ritz sat uncomfortably buckled tight due to the excess clothing and the situation. She looked out the window watching some of the younger children having fun in the snow. Remembering some of the times she had fun as a kid. She wonders what it would have been like if Marche had been around since they were younger.

The silence was awkward and pregnant, so Mrs. Radiuju asked, "So are you and my son an item, or does he just go sleeping in the same bed with girls a lot?" Ritz was taken back by the comment. Do you defend him first or do you answer the first question? "Sorry that came out a little rude. I don't really believe my son does that. It's just a shock that's all. I know both of you are good kids."

Ritz finally talked, "If it makes you feel better, that was the only time we have ever slept like that." Marche's mom held her forehead while leaning against the door and barely shook her head, "We spent the day mostly trying to understand one another." Mrs. Radiuju shrugged and made a face that they took a step in the right direction.

Mrs. Radiuju nodded, "Well, I just got divorced, so trust me that breaking up isn't easy. Don't worry I'll tell Marche the same thing when I get back." Ritz tried to understand the meaning of that statement. "I'm not trying to discourage this, so if you do continue, you should come over more. I'd like to get to know you better." Ritz leaned away from the driver just a bit and raised an eyebrow. Then Marche's mom asked, "Did you at least tell your parents where you were?" Ritz went wide eyed and dug her face in her hands and a soft curse was spoken. Her cheeks turned red, and in her head, she kept calling herself stupid. A muffled no was the answer. Mrs. Radiuju sighed. She grimaced at the thought of how some people would take the news. She was gone for a whole day with no contact, and she spent the night in the same bed as a boy. The older woman asked, "Have your parents met Marche before?"

Ritz nodded and said, "Yeah. He came over once. My mom said she liked him and Mewt, said they were nice kids." Since they lived in a town where you can walk anywhere, they tried not to spend time indoors. Especially since Marche grew up in the city, he always seemed fascinated being able to walk in uncrowded streets and to go practically anywhere they wanted. Ritz pointed to the left and explained it was the street she lives on. Her face was turning red trying to explain the situation to her parents. Mrs. Radiuju easily saw it because it was accented by her white hair.

She parked the car and turned off the ignition, "Let's try and go explain this to your parents." Ritz stared at her with her mouth slightly agape.

Ritz uncertainly said, "You're going to help me?"

Marche's mom nodded, "I trust Marche and that you both made the right decision." She gave Ritz a smile, and Ritz relaxed. Her shoulders dropped, and she didn't seem so hot anymore. Now she wouldn't be able to lie, but maybe that's for the best.

She walked in to the house and called out, "Is anyone home?"

"Ritz," a woman's voice called back, "Is that you?" She came running to the foyer. The woman's long brown hair floated behind her as she ran in. She smothered Ritz. Ritz blushed as her mother's arms crushed her.

"Sorry mom. I should have called and let you known I was ok." Her mother stood up. "This is Mrs. Radiuju. I stayed at her house last night."

Mrs. Malheur step towards to the other mother and bowed, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Mrs. Radiuju bowed in return, "It wasn't actually me. My son took care of her, Marche." She seemed shocked. "I had gotten stuck in the snowstorm and had to stop before I got home."

The brunette stepped back and glanced at her daughter questioningly, "You spent the night…with a boy? Just the two of you?" Ritz nodded slowly.

Ritz stammered, "Don't worry. Nothing happened, I swear." Her voice was soft and breathing fast. She perspired lightly as a string of assurances came out of her mouth.

Her mother hugged her again, "Oh dear, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're ok." Marche's mother smiled, excused herself, bowed, and left. She let go of Ritz, "Now the only thing left is to tell your father." Ritz sighed. Her dad wasn't home. He found a way to work even with the streets in their earlier condition. The brunette combed the white hair and smiled, "I'd love to get to know Marche better. We don't see your boy friends too much."

Ritz looked away, "Sorry, it's just I'm afraid of what dad will do." She paused and pleadingly looked at her mom, "I guess when school starts back up, I'll ask him and Mewt over. You'll like both of them."

She nodded, "I'm sure I will. You better go shower, and I'll have lunch ready in a bit." Ritz smiled and walked off.

Later that night around the Malheur dinner table, a conversation sparked up. Mr. Malheur was in good spirits tonight, as a plumber would be on a day when people don't know how to take care of their pipes.

"I got to 13 people today out of 20 calls. Luckily it was mostly the same stuff. You think if they lived here long enough they would learn how to take care of their pipes," he ended his speech with a chuckle and a shake of the head. Then he asked, "So Ritz. How did you get through this storm? You didn't come home yesterday."

She started blushing, and her mom piped in, "She had to go over to one of her friend's house."

He swallowed his mouthful, "Oh was it Shara?" Ritz shook her head.

Picking her food, she said, "It was a boy named Marche. He's a friend from school."

He took a small bite, "And did he do anything to you?"

She shook her head, "Of course not!"

He smirked, "What is he gay?"

His wife grabbed his arm, "Hunny! Behave."

Ritz got mad, "No he's not gay! He likes me, and I like him too!"

The family stopped eating and stared at Ritz.

Her younger brother exclaimed, "Ewww!"

Her mother's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Her dad smiled, "My little girl finally is finally growing up."

Ritz looked at her mother, "I wanted to wait. Till he was here. You know. So you could see he was ok." She blushed and continued to poke at her food. Her brother kept laughing at her and started making kiss faces at Ritz. She glared at him and he stopped. He was going to get it later that night.

Mr. Malheur smiled and leaned back, "I have to admit I was a little worried for a while. You never talk about any of the guys at your school, and all you bring home are girls."

His wife hit him in the arm, "Would you stop teasing her." The commotion settled down, and they began to enjoy their dinner once again. Ritz a lot quieter, but a little bit relieved. All she could think of now was how she actually had to bring him over now.

The next day at school, the streets had been plowed and the weather was back to normal. Marche and Ritz had avoided each other. This was hard, since one sat right in front of the other. It was an awkward day, and in the middle of it all was Mewt. During lunch, he finally exploded.

"Damn it. I'm sick of this. It's boring when you two don't talk. I don't know what happened in the last two days, but damn it we're going to fix it right now." His controlled anger was only matched by the redness of his face. Some of the others in the class laughed at him, the ones that usually make fun of him. Most of the others just scooted away slowly and quietly.

Marche hadn't thought about it till now, but how will Mewt be affected by Ritz and him becoming a couple? He's going to suddenly become the third-wheel friend. He had to stop that from happening somehow. For three years, Marche has valued his friendship and wasn't going to throw it away right now.

Marche stared at his turkey sandwich when Ritz said, "Do you two want to come over today? My mom would like to meet you both." They stared at her. "It doesn't have to be for much, maybe just an after-school snack." They both mumbled an incoherent yes. "Just don't try to stay too long, my dad might come home early today."

Confused Mewt asked, "Why? Is your father mean or something?"

She shook her head, "He's just kind of annoying. Only at certain times though. He'll try and make jokes, and they won't be funny. Trust me it's better if you don't meet him right now." She looked really worried. They had no choice but to agree to the odd condition.

Then Mewt tried to change the topic, "So what DID happen to you two in the last two days?" He smirked in a knowing way.

They looked in opposite directions, "N-nothing," they said together.

Mewt folded his arms, "Whatever. I trust you both as my friends, so you'll tell me when you want." A little guilt trip never hurt anyone did it? They stared at their food and hunched over. Now it was either come out with their feelings to the public or feel like they were being bad friends to Mewt. Mewt sat across the table waiting for a response.

They both turned a deep red, and Marche blurted out, "Ritz had to spend the night at my house." The table stopped eating, looked at the two, and shrugged and kept eating. Mewt laughed at the spectacle.

Calming down, he said, "You expected a bit more of a reaction than that?"

Shara who was sitting next to him said, "We all took bets on when you both got together." They stared at her in shock. She motions her head to a boy down the table, "Greg won by a week."

Their faces seem to burn as Ritz asked with a quivering voice, "When did you bet for?"

"A month ago," she said taking a bite of the school cake. "I had faith in you."

School was done, and the overcast was clearing up. The three walked in line side by side, Marche in the middle. The sidewalk was partially frozen, and he wanted to be able to grab a hold of someone in case he fell.

Ritz asked, "Are you going to be able to stay Mewt? My mom said she would like to meet you too." Mewt seemed to ponder the idea for a while.

Marche, watching his step, said, "I would really appreciate it. It'll be awkward if it's just the Ritz her mom and me."

Mewt slightly nudged Marche, "You've meet her before. What will be so difficult? Are you going to tell her you're going out with her daughter?"

Marche blushed, "And what if I do?" He lost his concentration and slipped. He grabbed both Ritz and Mewt bringing them down onto him. The only one who got hurt was Marche, which was a slight knock to the head. He rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. Ritz and Mewt laughed at him.

When his laughing fit calmed down, Mewt pushed Marche to help himself up, "If you did tell her, I wouldn't want to be there. That would just be awkward." When his sentence ended all he had was an awkward smile. Marche understood that Mewt didn't want to be there when that conversation happened. He could understand. He wouldn't want to be the single friend that hangs out with a couple.

They made it to Ritz's house. It was a single floored house with a long, knee-high bush in front. A single naked tree sat on the lawn with melting icicles hanging down its branches. There were remnants of icicles that had been broken off of the front rafter. The window had frosted up. She removed a piece of paper from the lock and inserted the key.

Ritz hesitated, "I apologize ahead of time. My mom can get a little excited at times." They chuckled at her worry. She turned the key slowly. As if every eighth of a turn took all her strength. Finally a little click was heard, and she opened the door. As they entered the house it was quiet. Beads of sweat began to form on Marche's forehead. His eyes darted around the house. There were no signs of anyone. It didn't seem like anyone lived here. The house was completely quite and neat. He looked behind him where he left his shoes, making sure they hadn't ruined the foyer.

Mewt broke the silence, "Wow Ritz. Your house is clean."

Ritz sighed and said, "This is what I meant by she gets excited. She probably cleaned so much she's in her room asleep."

Marche nodded, "Ok we'll try and be quiet."

Ritz shrugged, "I don't think it matters. Plus my little brother is coming home soon. He'll definitely wake her up." They made their way to the kitchen. Marche and Mewt had to squint to go in. Ritz went straight to the fridge, avoiding the bright glare of the kitchen. They began to look at their options to have.

A little while later, the doorbell rang. They were sitting in the kitchen, Ritz on a counter, when it happened.

Ritz took a deep breath, "Be careful. He might be a little irritable since its right after school." She went and opened the door.

He said, loud and obnoxiously, "So Ritz is your boyfriend here," and began to make loud kiss noises.

She smacked him in the back of his head, "If you're going to be like that you can't meet my friends." Her hands on her hips, she towered over him. He curled back from her lash out. She nodded, "Ok you behave yourself."

At the same time Marche and Mewt looked at each other wide eyed. Mewt drew circles next to his head.

Ritz and her brother walked in, "What was that Mewt?"

He put his hand down, "Nothing. I was just trying to untwirl my hair. You know how it likes to do that on the side of my head." He started twirling the hair on his other side.

Her brother muttered, "Well I'm not the only one who knows she's psycho." She hit him on the head again. "Owe! Would you stop hitting me?"

She ignored him, "Guys this is my little brother, Chris." They made small talk until he had to go do homework.

Later, they were sitting on her couch watching T.V. in the living area. There was a three person couch and an angled recliner next to the couch. Mrs. Malheur came in, "Hey everyone." They all responded staring at the T.V. Walking behind them, she said, "Sorry I was asleep when you all got home. Is there something I can get you all?"

Ritz turned back to her, "No, its ok mom. We got something already," and turned back to the T.V. Ritz's mom looked a little hurt.

She pet Ritz's head, "Well if any of you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," and went into the kitchen.

Mewt stretched his legs and got up, "It's about time I started heading home. Today is my day to do the house chores."

Ritz walked him to the door, "Thanks for coming Mewt."

Ritz's mom popped her head out, "Be careful on your way home and come over again." He waved and left. She came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch away from Marche. Ritz sat down next to Marche, and Mrs. Malheur started the conversation, "So Marche, you were the one Ritz stayed with two nights ago." He blushed and Ritz turned off the T.V.

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. It was just the circumstance. Well, she was over when the storm hit," and his voice trailed off.

Ritz gently tapped him, "Calm down." He looked at her with wide, wild eyes. He wanted to ask her why, to know what was going on, and why he felt like he was being interrogated.'

His forehead grew sweaty and eyes darted around the room, "I think I should go. My mom might need my help." He tried to get up, but Ritz grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

She looked into his eyes and got within an inch of his face, "Marche please. Just have this one chat with my mom." Her face seemed small and droopy.

Marche's toes fidgeted in his shoes, "I suppose she can take care of Doned alone." He just noticed the beige rug with a diamond shape design at their feet.

Ritz's mom stood up, "Don't be so nervous. I already know." Marche tore his gaze from the rug and looked at her. His eyes were contrasted as his brow furrowed but eyes widened. She walked behind him, "Don't worry about that. I just want to talk to you, to know my little girl's first boyfriend." Marche looked at Ritz. He couldn't possibly tell her the true past of the relationship. It is a bit unbelievable.

He laughed nervously, and Ritz said, "We go to the same school, Mom. These things happen." Marche nodded like a doofus.

She smiled, "Well I was wondering what he had to say about it." Marche froze. A deer in the headlights, he didn't blink, and his mouth hung agape. Ritz looked at him, unable to help him out anymore.

Then Marche unfroze and said, "Well I guess it started three years ago when I came to town." Mrs. Malheur leaned in closer. "The teacher organized a snowball fight, and some of the kids were picking on Mewt. Ritz and I defended him in the game. That's when I felt I could trust her. From there it was kind of a snowball effect."

Ritz's mom sighed the romantic sigh, "A duo to protect others. How cute."

Ritz looked at her, "Mom! Please don't get all sentimental and start calling us cute."

"I'm sorry dear, but it was." She ran a hand through Ritz hair.

Ritz looked at the time, "Maybe now would be a good time to go Marche." She was worried about her dad coming home.

Marche looked at his watch, "Yeah I guess so. I'm supposed to make dinner tonight." They stand up and Marche bows goodbye to Mrs. Malheur.

Ritz walked outside with Marche, "Thanks for meeting my mom. She appreciates it." Marche laughed nervously. They look at each other for a while. The wind was cold but gentle. They awkwardly tried to lean into each other, trying to hold each other with the light winter clothes on. Finally they simply come together in a hard smack of the lips.

They laughed nervously, "Maybe we should try that again," Marche suggested. Ritz nodded. It was a bit slower and softer. They pull apart blushing. He whispered, "That'll do." She laughed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded with a smile, and walked off. Just then, her dad drove in to the drive way, and she walked inside.

When he came in he asked her, "So was that the guy?" She nodded. "Good I wouldn't want you cheating on your first boyfriend." She turned to him as he laughed and walked away.

It's done!!!! Ok…I promised I was going to reread it, but I'm lazy and I only got 1/3 of the way through. I'm not much of a reader lately, and I know it's bad to try and write but not read. I'll be honest. Watching Dune is just more appealing than rereading this a couple times. Oh well. Comments, questions, testimonies? Just review or email. Oh by the way I'm sorry it was kind of long. If you actually read all the way through it, kudos. You're better than me. Thanks and hopefully you'll like more to come. (Though not in this storyline probably)


End file.
